He isn't the vamp
by The legend of DN
Summary: Parte de Crepúsculo con los personajes de One Piece, One-SHOT Universo Alterno. Él se hallaba en el el centro del bosque, no tenía miedo. Ella estaba detrás suya, estaba atemorizada. ZoroxNami


¡Notas de autora-chii!

**Disclaimer **: _"One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda"_; _"Este fic participa en el Reto Cineastas del Foro One Piece: Grand Line"._

Era un sitio húmedo, la brizna recubría casi todo el suelo, los árboles eran altísimos y la luz tenue del sol brillaba entre sus inalcanzables ramas. No tenía miedo, en realidad estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Tenían una relación compleja, era cierto, pero aun así era una amistad, o... Bah, no era más que eso, en numerosas ocasiones le había robado una manzana en el almuerzo que luego tiraba...

_Flashback_

_-¿No decías que no querías acercarte a mí?- preguntó un peliverde, con un toque de rencor._

_-No, no quiero- comentó ella tan tranquila, intentando ocultar que la sangre de ese chico le atraía, intentando ocultar que él le atraía._

_-¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro?- gruñó cogiendo una manzana granate con un brillo suave._

_-Vale._

_Le estrañó que esa joven con ojos chocolate accediera tan fácilmente, y le intrigó más esa sonrisa burlona que le apareció en la cara. Cuando quiso dejarlo estar se fijó en que la fruta que había cogido no estaba y enseguida ella estaba sacándole la lengua con su trofeo en la mano._

_-¡Serás!..._

Sabía que ella estaba ahí, saltando entre los árboles acechándole. Ahora mismo estaba detrás de él, podía notarlo, su ira estaba aumentando, sí, estaba molesto con ella porque no confiaba en él, porque no podía contarle nada, ¿Acaso a ella no le importaba?. Su puño se volvió más tenso.

_Flashback_

_Estaba sentado a su lado, ella estaba mirando el microscopio, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser aquello, bueno, él tampoco. Suspiró y dejó aquel artilugio a un lado, él no iba a intentarlo, lo único que quería era irse a entrenar con sus katanas; las clases eran muy frustrantes._

_-Hey, mira esto- ordenó ella con autoridad._

_-Hazlo tú, no voy a ayudarte._

_-¡No me des órdenes!- exclamó._

_-¡Cállate!- gruñó el peliverde._

_-¡SILENCIO!-vociferó el docente malhumorado._

-Sé que eres- dijo serio.

-...

Zoro se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos chocaron con los de la criatura, podía notar desde lejos que estaba furioso, la chica de ojos chocolate aparentaba ser todo lo más dura posible, pero era un gran esfuerzo que le costaba mantener. Sentía como si la culpa la apuñalara una y otra vez, como la dura mirada del espadachín la castigaba con fuerza.

_Flashback_

_Estaba hablando con una secretaria del centro. Sintió que el espadachín la examinaba con la mirada. Se quedaron así un segundo, lo que iba a hacer carecía ya de importancia, se había perdido en esas pupilas que trataban de parecer impasibles ante ella, a la vez que este era incapaz de evadir esos ojos oscuros, era algo que le sacaba de quicio, el ser atraído de esa manera por unos ojos._

_-..._

_-..._

_Se marchó enfurecido por la izquierda del pasillo que había detrás suya, ella hizo lo mismo, pero en dirección contraria._

-Dilo en voz alta.

-Una vampiresa.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No- contestó firmemente.

-Contesta a una pregunta básica: ¿Qué comemos?

-Sangre.

-¿Y aun así no...

-¡Claro que no tengo miedo!, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE!?

-...- la sombra del flequillo ocultó sus ojos mientras se mordía el labio, la conocía, estaba llorando.

La cogió por los hombros con rudeza, con su típica personalidad. No podía mirarlo, si lo miraba se desmoronaría por completo, no podía hablar, no quería hacerlo, una vez más se arrepentía de lo que era, y de lo que podía causar a los que quería, no quería perderlo a él, pero...

No sabía que hacer. Al oír su llanto su ira había desaparecido, se sentía culpable por haberla hecho sentir así. La verdad era que era abvio que debía mantener su secreto para seguir viviendo en paz, lo que no llegaba a comprender era por qué no hablaba con él, no tenía familia.

-¿No confias en mí?

-...

Algo cambió, se había callado. En lugar de evitarle le estaba mirando, con un brillo en los ojos, sus orbes chocolate se habían fijado en su boca, lentamente se acercaba a él, estaba cayendo, no debía, pero ahora el anhelo de hacerlo era más fuerte, iba cerrando sus párpados despacio...

Los volvió a abrir por sorpresa. Por alguna razón, el peliverde había tapado los labios de ella con su mano, ¿No quería que siguiera? Se sorprendió un poco al ver que se había vuelto a equivocar, le estaba mirando con el corazón roto.

-Gracias por pararme.

Hizo por darse la vuelta, no tenía ganas de nada, maldecía ser inmortal, porque deseaba tirarse por el piso más alto del mundo, y acabar con aquello. Si él era la única persona que le importaba y le rechazaba, ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? ¿Iba a vivir eternamente con ese sentimiento de melancolía? Maldito destino, que le obligaba a pasar por todo sin recibir algo de ilusión a cambio, y si lo hacía, se la quitaba cuando pensaba que podía cambiar, como en ese caso.

-Nami.

Cuando se giró sintió como el espadachín la aprisionaba contra un árbol, cómo sus mejillas heladas iban tomando calor rápidamente. Él sonrió, se sonrojó más, ese gesto tan inocente como incontrolable empezaba a gustarle, porque revelaba otro lado del la pelirroja, uno más dulce, pero que contrastaba con su personalidad.

Empezaban a chocar ambos alientos formando un aroma embriagador, cada uno podía notar las respiración del otro, sus ojos se iban cerrando instintivamente. Zoro encerró sus labios junto a los de la ladrona, jugando dulce pero fuertemente con ellos, mientras ella caía en sus redes, no sabían cuanto estuvieron así, ¿Un minuto?, ¿Dos? lo único que sabían era que habían perdido la noción del tiempo.


End file.
